


a taste of intimacy

by bbyunnie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Modern Era, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyunnie/pseuds/bbyunnie
Summary: Pieck decides to take their date upstairs. Requested by tardisesandtitans.





	a taste of intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go through my prompts tag and throw something random together. thiiis ended up happening. special thanks to Em for being my beta. ♡♡

“Armin, would you like to come upstairs with me?” Her hand is outstretched to him, lingers on the staircase. An offer, a getaway for the introverted.

He hesitates with uncertainty, stands slowly. Wipes sweating palms on his jeans. He does not want to leave the others so abrupt, but at the same time Reiner’s boisterous laughter is causing a little headache to brew and he feels out of place sitting between the two muscled jocks nestled on either side of him, pushing his shoulders slightly inward. Casting a cautious glance towards Porco before doing so, a nervous habit he’s developed since meeting Pieck, he admits, he takes her hand. Lets her tug him up the stairs and down the hall, through an open doorway that sits on the right. Armin’s heart races upon hearing the soft _ssft_ as she pushes the door shut with careful, dainty fingers, appraising his new surroundings briefly. Black curtains, black sheets graze grey wooden floor. The bed itself touched the ground, headboard low. A dresser sits to the left of him, sans a mirror that would typically sit atop most bedrooms. Next to the bed, a table with a candle, lit, a lamp, and a closed laptop. The sole sources of light basks the room in an intimate way, makes him feel warm. Soothes him, almost.

He inhales. Ah. Sweet gingerbread. It fits. “Who’s room is this?”

“Mine.”

There goes his cheeks. “P- _Pardon?”_ No wonder his heart decides to skip. He’s never been in her bedroom before. He takes another look, puzzles. He would not have known, otherwise. The lack of clothing lying around kind of adds to the mystery.

“They won’t come looking.” Answers his immediate worry, though, and he’s grateful. “They’re too busy drowning in their own testosterone.”

“Oh. Alright.”

“I’m sorry.” Expression softens, fingers play. “I didn’t know they were coming back so soon. I thought maybe...we’d have more _time.”_

Armin smiles, forgiving. “It’s okay. My roommates do this, too.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Pieck hums. When he does speak, she takes initiative, succumbs to the hidden. His three steps take five of hers, but he remains still as she draws closer. “It’s a shame they walked in right when we were…” voice trails off, gaze falters to parted lips.

He wets them. She watches, transfixed. “Right,” he murmurs, precedes a quiet gulp. Pieck had the whole evening planned out for them. Dinner and a movie, the classic of all classics, followed by a well-deserved cuddle session after the week that _he_ had. They were only _just_ curling up together when Porco and Reiner stumbled through the front door drunkenly, nearly scaring Armin to the point of soiling himself.

She pulls her bottom lip through her teeth lightly, a brief action that follows an intake of breath, and a step closer. Lifts a hand, traces the shape of his lips with the pads of her fingers. Lingers around the corners. He can hear his heart beating in his ears, anticipation rides him like waves, one after another. His piquing desire for her makes him dizzy.

When she kisses him, she renders him breathless. Makes him forget that her roommates are downstairs and succumbs with a soft groan, hands shaping themselves around her hips. A safe placing.

But when she presses to him, when she coaxes his mouth open, caresses him with her tongue, his blood is rushing places. His cheeks, his chest, his - south. Rushing _south. Already_. He’s panicking, mind racing. Is this too soon? Will she pull away? Poke fun?

 _“Pieck…”_ he starts, voice breaking into a whisper. He likes her. A lot. Getting to know her after she admitted her admiration for him has been nothing short of an adventure. She has taken him out of his comfort zone on several occasions, getting him to do things he's never tried. She's become all he thinks about, his ray of moonlight that guides him through thoughts of pessimism.  He's here for her whenever she needs him, goes out of his way to make her smile just because he _wants_ to. She makes him happy, makes his heart full.

So it only makes sense that he's falling for her. He knows he is. And this is _why_ he fears - because he's _beyond_ the turning point.

She shushes him gently, lips curving upwards. Plays coy. “Hm?”

“I-Is…” How has it suddenly become a task to _breathe_ \- “Is your door locked?”

“Do you want me to lock it?”

“No. No, I - I mean -” _Smooth_ , Armin. Real smooth. “Not unless you want - only if you’re comfortable. I...why are you looking at me like that?”

He doesn’t know how to describe this look - is it bemusement? perhaps it’s the way her smile makes him _feel_ \- but her eyes are lidded, irises darkening, pupils dilating. Lustful. No mistaking. “You're…”

He grabs the nearest pillow and sits on the bed, crossing a leg. He is robotic as he movies, and she giggles. “I'm sorry. Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry.” Covers his face, voice muffled by a bashful hand. “I can make it go away, I just - I just need to think about -”

“Armin. _Armin_. Stop.” Girl stoops in front of him, reaches to pry digits away from face, one by one with her adorable sweater paws. “It's okay. I'm actually kinda... _flattered_ that you…” Hazel hues widen, so she changes direction. A lighter approach, to ease him back. “I think it's cute.” Does not take her eyes off his as she kisses the inside of his palm. “You don't have to hide from me.”

 _“...I'm sorry!”_ She grasps at him before he can attempt to cover his face again.

They giggle. Share a kiss, she scooping his face as she stands, he angling his face towards hers with awaiting lips.

Ahh, why is he reacting this way? She is not wrong. He has no reason to hide. He's being silly. This is no first for him, but he feels the need to conceal his indecency out of pure _respect_ for her. Their physical relationship is only just. It's new, it's budding. They take their time, learning what the other likes, what they're comfortable with, where the line draws.

“If you want me to lock the door, I will. If that makes you more comfortable,” Pieck offers. It befalls breathy as she speaks through soft kisses, gentle nibbles, playful tugs.

Armin's voice is lost against her skin, “I trust you,” nuzzles his nose into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Lets his hands wander, slip under her sweater. She's warm, soft to the touch, sensitive to his fingertips.

Pieck sighs, arms twining around neck. Armin's lap is her favorite place. His scent surrounds her, draws her in. He envelops her completely.

Armin doesn't usually do this, but he gives it a go. Scoops an arm around her while he frees a hand to press it against the mattress. Turns with her still in his lap and effectively pulls her under him so he looms over her instead. Her hair splays out on every side, makes her appear as if she is underwater, and he smiles. She appears surprised, but encourages this new direction, lifts a palm up to him. He leans, resting his cheek in her palm, slips into the space between her legs when she provides, spreading apart. Nestles on top of her gently, wary of his weight, but her breathing pattern does not falter.

He pins arms on either side of her face, strokes her cheekbones with his thumbs. For a moment, they say nothing. Simply gaze upon another, intimately.

“I've enjoyed spending time with you tonight,” he murmurs. Hopes that doubts of feeling otherwise towards this evening are not plaguing her mind.

“Why do you say that like you're about to leave?” she murmurs back softly, eyebrows furrow.

“I'm not leaving,” he reassures her, presses a kiss to her forehead. “I'll stay here as long as you'd like,” whispers against her skin, runs the back of his hand across jawline.

“Then...would you, maybe…” He waits, patiently, “want to spend the night with me? I know it's a lot to ask with them being here, but…” Pieck bites her lip with uncertainty. A rare sighting, and a vulnerable one.

He kisses her. “I would _love_ to,” boy breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts I used: arupiku + would you like to come upstairs for a moment? + cheiloproclitic [being attracted to someones lips] + cataglottism [kissing with tongue]. writing these two romantically is a first for me, but I can see myself doing this again sometime.
> 
> requests are open ♡


End file.
